


Komaeda masturbates in the shower to the sight of chiaki and hajime having hot sex

by erebus450c



Series: Fuck you Komaeda I hate you [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 9/11, Crucifixion, Epic, Epic Gaming, Komaeda. Fucking Komaeda, London Acid Attacks, Masturbation, Other, Shower Sex, Small Penis, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebus450c/pseuds/erebus450c
Summary: Author's Note: fuck you





	Komaeda masturbates in the shower to the sight of chiaki and hajime having hot sex

On Jabberwock Island in the midst of the killing game, Hajime Hinata and his girlfriend Chiaki Nanami decide to have  
consensual sex. This is of course the reaction anyone would have in a situation like this, since it is scientificly  
proven that sex reduces stress. But not everyone that's still alive has a romantic/sexual partner. Case in point, Nagito  
Komaeda. This little shit is a sad, self-depricating piece of shit who wants to die. So of course he's made no effort  
to actually build a healthy relationship with anyone. Sad! So basically, Hajime and Chiaki go back to his cottage to   
have the illegal sex. Komaeda, like the motherfucker he is, decides to spy on them making sweet love. Essensially, the sex  
happens between Chiaki and Hajime (sorry I can't go into detail my mom will take awau my ds) and Komaeda watches, jerking  
his little soyboy cock. His 3-incher. His pecker. But he never gets to precum so he just gives up. Komaeda goes back to  
his cottage and thinks about what his next plan to fuck up everyone's experience on the island will be. Maybe he'll get  
back at them for finishing to early. Or maybe he'll get back at his mom for taking away his Xbox 360 because I got an F  
on my history test mom i'm still mad about that. He takes a hot shower to think it over. While in the shower, his  
micropenis becomes erect again because of course it does. He starts thinking about how Hajime sucked Chiaki's smelly toes  
and that got his chode real hard (have you ever regretted typing something before). He saw the cocoa butter in the corner  
of the shower and drank the whole bottle. Then he got the only lubricant he could think of, his own spit, and spat on his  
penis until a thick layer of saliva coated his hard lil' peepee. He then took his hand and twisted it and roughly stroked  
his small asian penis. He applied so much pain attempting to stimulate himself that his penis started to bleed. So he took  
a band aid and stuck it on his dick. There. MUCH better :). He happily cranked his shaft and eventually had a glorious  
precum with some urine and a little bit of blood mixed in. I mean it wasn't that glorius. After all, he is in the shower.  
As Komaeda washed off his wounded penis in the shower, Monokuma appeared out of nowhere and informed him that, and I quote,  
"Masturbating in the shower using saliva and band aids is strictly forbidden! It's punishment time!". Komaeda was promptly  
shot in the dick with a pump action shotgun. After that Monokuma gathered every student remaining on the island and gathered  
them at the beach for Komaeda's punishment. Chiaki and Hajime were given a steel bat, Fuyuhiko was given a stun gun, Sonia  
was given a blowtorch, Kazuichi was given a hammer and nails, and Akane was given a vat of hydrochloric acid. Fuyuhiko  
started by tasing his abdomen and sides with Komaeda screaming in pain. Sonia lit his hair on fire, which just turned out  
to be a wig but whatever, it still hurted. Kazuichi found two planks of wood and nailed Komaeda to a cross, oh! he also  
snipped off Komaeda's pecker with some rusty scissors. He screamed in pain. Akane also splashed lots of hydrochloric acid  
on him in various locations. Hey, it was her first time torturing someone, cut her some slack. Finally, Chiaki and Hajime,  
bat in hand, start beating the shit out of Komaeda. They bashed his shins in, the broke his arms, and bashed his head in.  
After the finishing blow to his abdomen, they kissed, said "Love you! <3", and pushed his body off into the ocean.  
Everyone clapped, and the day was saved from that horrible menace.

 

\------------------------------------------------------THE END--------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
